


I Can't Lose You (You Don't Have To)

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Mac is awesome, Mac is hurt, Protective Riley Davis, Riley is Awesome, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Riley and Mac are on a solo mission when everything goes wrong.





	I Can't Lose You (You Don't Have To)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Day 5! Mission I would like to see. :D Really short, sorry!

BOOM. 

 

The door that Mac and Riley were hiding behind broke open. 

 

Mac leaped forward, wrapping his arms around the large man's neck while Riley swept his legs out from under him. One hit to the head with a metal plate they had found, and the guy was out cold. 

 

"What does he have on him?" 

 

Mac was patting the man down, searching for anything that might pertain to their mission. 

 

He sighed, stopping and holding up an ID card. "This is the only thing of use on him." 

 

Riley swore. They had been trying to get a flash drive of data that was crucial to their mission. It had codes that were needed to activate weapons that were extremely dangerous. 

 

"Someone's coming." Mac's head had perked up, and Riley listened for what he was hearing. Sure enough, footsteps sounded all the way down the hallway. 

 

"Get into position." Mac whispered, grabbing the metal plate. 

 

Riley got back behind the door. 

 

The man burst inside, grabbing Mac by the throat before he could do anything. 

 

"Mac!" 

 

She hesitated for a second too much. 

 

The man had already pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Mac's stomach. 

 

"NO!" 

 

Riley kicked the man in the small of his back, forcing him to drop Mac and face her. 

 

The young agent was unconscious. 

 

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" The man sneered while they circled each other. He held out the blood-covered knife threateningly. 

 

Suddenly, he swiped at her. 

 

But his balance was off on his lunge. 

 

Riley had been training with the agency for awhile. She knew how to take down someone three times her size with no trouble at all.

 

He was no different. 

 

 She rushed to Mac.  

 

 "Come on, Mac! I can't lose you!" 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Mac woke up in the medical ward of the Phoenix Foundation.

 

Riley was sitting next to him. 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would get together in this show, my hope is that it would be Mac and Riley or Bozer and Riley. If any. I kinda do just like them as a team of best friends. :)


End file.
